


Fiend Tale

by Fantasia03



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bravery, Creepy, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Demons, Determination (Undertale), Evil, Evil Plans, F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Gothic, Magic, Necromancy, Souls, Undertale Alternate Universes, Violence, Witchcraft, demonic, trickery, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasia03/pseuds/Fantasia03
Summary: In a world twisted by discord and chaos, a child has fallen into the world and must now find a way to escape this place before it is too late. A world with monsters that have tricks up their sleeve, a world where a king has taken his subjects as his prisoners, a world where everything is not as it seems. Demonic magic, necromancers, and assassins lie in every corner, waiting for a victim. However, with determination on their side and based on the decisions they make they might just be able to save their monster friends, and rise as victorious.--Quick note, this is based off of Undertale which was created by Toby Fox. This world is slightly darker and the land is "distorted", so like floating buildings and trees, upside down structures, as well as change up color schemes and character designs.Color schemes will revolve around neutral colors such as black, grays, white, as well as reds. Outfits have changed as well, if curious as to what they look like I might post them. This AU is created by me, all character features and redesigns are all done by me, as well as changed personalities. Please do not take credit for my work or use my work in yours without permission. I also don't follow Canon Undertale 100% .--
Kudos: 1





	Fiend Tale

WIP Work for an Undertale AU I am working on.


End file.
